Healing Hearts
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Four People hearts have been broken will they every find love again? Randy Orton John Cena Kinley Eaton and Krista Johnson


Kinley Eaton was in the parking lot of McDonald's waiting for her ex husband to come and pick the baby up and as she was waiting for him she was also on her way to a very rare taping of Monday Night Raw. Beside her in a black hummer was a handsome young man who was there to exchange his baby as well. Kinley watched him step out of the truck and was kinda shocked to see the man there.

Kinley stepped out of her truck and answered her phone as it was her best friend calling to see where she was "I am on the way Krista he is running late again. Yes I know its a rare taping, yes I have my ticket..don't worry I will be there" Kinley stated and laughed at her friend

"Okay you know I worry call me when your on the way here see ya soon" Krista stated and the girls hung up

"Going somewhere important enough to have tickets?" the man asked

"Yes a very rare taping of Raw...why not smoke in your truck?" Kinley asked him

"Don't want the baby around smoke, nice shirt by the way I'm Randy" he said

"I know that huge fan, you working tonight?" Kinley asked with a smirk on her face

"Yes I am. How about I give you a ride to the arena after our ex's pick up the babies and all, then we can hang out after the show" Randy said and watched his ex pull into the parking lot and Kinley saw her ex pulling in as well "Hang on"

Kinley nodded her head in agreement and started to get the baby's things ready she could hear Randy telling his ex when the baby last ate a bottle and when she was changed and all that important information that was usually exchanged during the pick up and drop offs. Kinley was now doing the same and as she handed over her infant son to her ex husband she could feel a strong set of hands on her shoulders and they squeezed lightly. "Its never easy is it?" Randy asked

"Nope, are you sure about the ride?" Kinley asked

"Yes, its not a problem we are headed to the same place. Get your things and we can go, then if you want wait where are your seats?" Randy asked

"Ring side, only the best for the best" Kinley stated with another smirk on her face

"Aren't you a smartass" Randy stated with a laugh

"You have no clue, also from what I have been told a cold hearted bitch lately" Kinley said and smiled at Randy

"I can't see that one but hey that's his problem not mine you ready to go?" Randy questioned

"Let me grab my things hang on" Kinley said and grabbed what she needed from her car she couldn't believe that Randy was giving her a ride to the arena and all "I have seen you here many Friday nights"

"Same here just never had time to stop and talk, always had to fly out and was always having to go do some type of work, now with it being here in St Louis its not a problem tonight. After this how about you and your best friend hang out with John and I we have the weekend off till Monday when Raw is here again, you coming to that show?" Randy asked

"I am, ring side seats again" Kinley said with a smile

"Okay sweet, don't kill me who is your fav wrestler?" Randy asked as he steered his truck in the direction of the arena

"Miz...no its you and Cena, then Shawn Michael's and the Hardy's" Kinley said with a smile

"Shot through the heart if you would have just said Miz" Randy said with a smile

"Your dad, Ted DiBiase and then his son, Cody and his dad, and that's about it" Kinley said

"I take it you grew up watching" Randy asked

"Yes I did, my dad is a huge fan we went to a lot of shows when I was young" Kinley stated.

Randy and Kinley talked the rest of the way to the arena and both told the stories of how they both fell in love got married had kids and now divorced. Randy was in shock of how any man could do that to a woman let alone his own wife. Randy admitted that he would always love a part of Sam because of his daughter, Kinley admitted the same. After arriving at the arena they agreed to meet back at the truck and Randy gave Kinley his merchandise card to buy some things and all, then gave her two back stage passes to meet her and her best friend after the show. Randy pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and told her that he would see her soon.

Kinley found her way to her seat and sat down next to Krista who just smiled at her "What?" Kinley asked

"Your smiling what happened did you let Jayson have it again?" Krista asked

"Nope I met someone and here" Kinley said and handed Krista the other backstage pass

"Where did you get this?" Krista asked

"You shall see" Kinley said with a smile "Be right back I need something to drink"

Kinley bounded off to get something to drink not only for herself but Krista as well and by the time she made it to her seat it was show time.

Starting the show off was Michael Cole running his mouth as usual and then Raw was underway. Through out the matches there were promos and then it was time for the main event. Jack Swagger came out running his mouth and then Batista came out and then it was John Cena's turn and both girls stood up to cheer and then he started in on his partner for the night and it was an old friend of Batista's. Soon Voices filled the arena and it was a matter of moments before Randy was now standing in front of Kinley and Krista.

As both Randy and John were in the ring before and after the match started Kinley couldn't help but stare at the fine ass that Randy has and by the time the show was over the girls sat in their seats waiting for the arena to clear out a bit when a security guard walked over to the girls

"Ms Kinley you and your friend are to follow me" he stated

"Oh okay" Krista said since Kinley was on the phone with her ex and smacked Kinley on the arm and smiled and the two girls followed the security to where Randy was.

"Thanks I can take it from here" Randy said

"Hey nice show" Kinley said after hanging up

"Thanks, John, this is Kinley" Randy said

"Hi nice to meet you" John said

"Same, Randy this is Krista and that's John" Kinley said

They all shook hands and Randy suggested they head out to eat supper as the guys were hungry and soon they were walking out to Randy's truck. "I have my car here, John do you want to ride with me and we can follow Randy and Kinley?" Krista asked

"That's fine with me lead the way, Ortz meet ya at the house so we can change" John said

"Sure, I am going to order pizza how many do you want?" Randy asked

"Not much just order the usual and we will go from there" John said as he and Krista started to walk towards her car

"John you have your key?" Randy asked as he helped Kinley into his hummer

"Yes I do see ya there don't worry about us, we can stop and get drinks as well" John said and Randy just waved him off

"Do you want to stop and get your car?" Randy asked as he started up the hummer

"That would be a good thing if you don't mind" Kinley said

"Nope its on the way, then I can follow you to your place and we can drop it off then you can just ride with me" Randy said

"That's fine, I might grab some different clothes to change into" Kinley said

"Sounds good just get comfy that's what we are going to do and chill" Randy said

Soon Randy was now following Kinley to her place and walked up with her to her condo and he wanted to check her condo over and once it was safe he was happy, after Kinley changed into her yoga pants and sandals they headed out. Krista had called and asked Kinley to grab her a pair of yoga pants locked her place up again and soon they were headed to Randy's house.

While Randy was driving he received a call from Vince who was wanting to find him and John both personal doctors and personal assistants. Randy told him he would talk with John and they would find someone, little did he know that the woman sitting next to him in his Hummer was both a PA and a Personal Doctor. Since Kinley had heard the convo since Randy had his phone on speaker while he was driving decided to say something

"Randy since you had your phone on speaker I could hear Vince saying he wants to find you a personal assistant and doctor right?" Kinley asked

"Yes he is he has been wanting to for awhile now but can't find anyone that both John and I can agree to or that works out in the long run why do you know of anyone?" Randy asked while pulling up to a stoplight

"Yes I do, I am both, I had my Personal Assistant degree before and while I was in med school and so does Krista, we live together and helped each other out during med school" Kinley told Randy "Without Krista I would probably still be married to Jayson she has been a live saver in more ways than one"

"Well then you might just be perfect" Randy said "I will talk with John about this and we can go from there how is that? I'm glad you have a friend who has been there for you while you had to go through that."

"Good idea, I have taken some time off to be at home with Ryder after he was born and that was only 3 months ago" Kinley said

"That's cool you want to be at home with your son, how long have you been divorced?" Randy asked

"All most 4 months, I left him while I was still pregnant with Ryder, I was in a extremely abusive relationship and because of those hands I ended up in the hospital many different times due to him and while I was pregnant" Kinley explained "What about you?"

"Almost 3 months, after Alanna was born Sam turned into a totally different person, I knew she wasn't happy that I was gone so much and then when I came home after the baby was born I caught her sleeping with someone else in my bedroom" Randy said "I'm sorry you have been through so much"

"Thanks what doesn't kill you will make you stronger" Kinley told him

Randy knew she was right. It wasn't much longer after they were pulling into Randy's driveway and John and Krista were there and just unloading her trunk as they had gotten drinks for everyone and Randy parked his truck in his garage and helped John out while the girls ordered the pizzas.

"John I am starting to fall for Kinley" Randy said

"I can understand that one she is hot, so is Krista and wow" John stated

"I think she maybe the one John, I didn't feel this way with Sam no once" Randy said

"Just see where tonight goes, oh did Vince call you about PA's and something else?" John asked

"Yes he did, and I think I know two girls who are perfect for the job" Randy said

"Same here I know Krista heard Vince talking to me about it and all I didn't know she was a personal doctor did you?" John asked his best friend

"I found out after the phone call, both of them would be perfect for us and Vince wants to meet them tomorrow at the hotel around 3pm" Randy said

"Sweet we had better get back into the house before they think we forgot about them" John said

As the guys headed back in and found the girls in the kitchen both had changed into different pants. Randy ran up to change as did John and once they walked down the stairs the pizza was just arriving. Randy paid for the supper and walked into the kitchen and he found Kinley in there who was in tears.

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley to his chest

"Jayson just called and said if I am not over at his place in 30 minutes I wouldn't get my son back next Sunday" Kinley told him while wiping the tears away "I can't let that happen"

"Kinley its okay we can go and get Ryder if you want, I will go with you. I have a feeling Jayson is just trying to get you alone and its not going to work" Randy said

"I'm not going and if he doesn't bring Ryder back then I will call the police on him he is just trying to control me and its not going to work" Kinley stated

"That's good to know honey, How long does Jayson get to keep Ryder?" Randy asked as he sat Kinley up on the island and stood in between her legs and rubbed his hands up and down her back to comfort her

"The judge said while Ryder is still a baby I get one week then Jayson gets the next which drives me nuts and all I know Jayson is just trying to prove to the courts that he is a good dad, but I know different, he wasn't a good husband, he wasn't there during my pregnancy and there during the birth" Kinley said and wiped her eyes again "Sorry to unload all this on you Randy its not fair to you. Maybe you should take me home"

"No your going to stay here and have some fun or at least try, Sam is doing the same thing to me in court, I was there during the pregnancy, during birth and all that stuff but she is trying to prove that I just like my character on TV which I am not anything like that" Randy said and then smiled at Kinley

"I know your nothing like your character on TV Ran you are just a simple person who is very caring and I can see that now, you don't have to be here standing in front of me listening to me ramble but you are that shows you care" Kinley said

Randy just smiled at Kinley who smiled back, Randy just leaned into and pressed his lips to Kinley's which caught her by total surprise and as they kissed it deepened. Randy slid his tongue into Kinley's mouth as they fought for dominance over the kiss, both moaned till they heard John clear his throat. Randy pulled back and then kissed Kinley quickly again and shot John a go to hell look and helped Kinley off the island and pulled her in for a hug and just held her.

As the night went on they watched movies and just talked Randy could tell that Kinley was about to fall asleep against him as he wrapped his arms around her and finally asked if she wanted to go and lay down which she nodded her head in agreement John and Krista had gone up about 30 minutes ago to retire to his room. Randy turned off everything then helped Kinley up and the two of them walked up to the master bedroom where they smiled at each other.

"Do you have anything I can change into?" Kinley asked

"You can sleep in my boxers if you want or you can sleep in your tank and undies honey its up to you" Randy said as he stripped his shirt off and threw it at Kinley who caught it and threw it back at Randy but missed as he moved out of the way

"Randy will you make me forget everything?" Kinley asked

"Are you sure?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley to him

"Yes Randy just make love to me"

Randy wasted no time in stripping himself and then Kinley as well, as he laid them both on the bed. Randy kissed his way up Kinley's body as he reached her center he licked his tongue along the fold of her center then slipped his tongue into taste her as Kinley moaned with pleasure. Randy kissed Kinley's center again as he kissed his way up her body as he slid a finger into her body as he kissed her nipples as he flicked his tongue around them and nibbled on them. Just when Kinley thought she had enough Randy placed himself at her opening and slowly pushed himself into her body as they melted and blended their bodies together Randy looked deep into her eyes and kissed her as they both exploded in their releases. Randy finally pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest and held her close as they let sleep consume them.

Kinley was content in the arms of Randy as he held her as they both slept. Kinley was starting to dream and in her dream she was fighting someone off in her sleep. Randy could Kinley moving against him and knew that she was dreaming but didn't know what about he started to rub his hand up and down her back hoping it would calm her down. Kinley could feel Randy's hands on her and thought it was Jayson as that is who she was dreaming about, one night while they were married. Kinley sat straight up and started to cry and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Kinley come here" Randy said as he sat up in bed next to her

"I was dreaming again, it was about him and during one of the times when he sent me to the hospital" Kinley said

"Its okay your safe, I wont let him get to you sweets, your okay come here an lay down against my chest honey" Randy said and pulled her against him and held her and vowed not only to himself but Kinley as well as long as he was there she would never be hurt again.

"Randy I am scared if your not around he will try everything in his power to control and hurt me" Kinley told him

"I don't want you to worry about that honey, I want to help please let me don't shut me out" Randy said "Roll to your stomach and take your tank off hon"

"Are you trying to get some again?" Kinley asked with a laugh

"If I was I would have just stripped you completely naked again, I am going to give you a massage hopefully it will help relax you and help you sleep." Randy said

"That's sweet of you, let me use the bathroom and grab my lotion, I'm sorry now if I pass out" Kinley said

"Its not a problem honey, you need sleep as do I its almost 5am, Vince wants to meet you and Krista at 3pm honey" Randy said

"That's fine, before that I would like to go to my place and take a shower and get some clean clothes on" Kinley told him as she climbed back in bed and laid down on her stomach and felt the weight of Randy as he straddled her body and started to massage her back.

Randy massaged Kinley's back till he could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep, Randy got up an wiped her lotion off his hands and used the bathroom himself and walked back and smiled when he saw that Kinley was now on her side and had the sheet pulled up to her chest and crawled in behind her and curled up on his side behind her an wrapped an arm around her then pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and let sleep consume him once more.

The next morning Krista was starting to wake up and tried to move but noticed there was a heavy arm holding her down. As Krista rolled over to face the person who was in bed with her she smiled when it was John, the memory of last night came flooding back and she smiled even more.

"You have a very beautiful smile, your whole face lights up Krista" John said before pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Thanks, you have beautiful eyes and they light up when you smile too" Krista said after John pressed a kiss to her forehead

"You my dear are just amazing, your body, your hands and that mouth of yours wow" John stated with a smile on his face "Like that oh don't stop"

Krista had reached down and started to massage John under the sheets since they were both still naked. John rolled to his back as Krista took charge as he gripped him more tightly and John gasped then moaned as she slid down onto John, as he was now fully seated inside Krista's body as she started to move and grind her hips in a rocking motion. John played with her breasts as he sat up and kissed her then flipped to where he was now on top as he pulled her leg up to sit high on his waist as he thrusted in and out of Krista's body they both moaned in pleasure as they reached their climaxes and collapsed in each others arms.

"God your amazing John" Krista said as John pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Krista to his chest and held her

"You are damn near perfect and amazing as well" John said and pulled the covers up higher on them and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Sleep"

Both John and Krista fell back asleep till John could smell something good cooking in the kitchen and knew that either Randy was up or Elaine was at the house making her boys breakfast. John carefully untangled himself from Krista and pressed another kiss to her forehead and slipped on his shirt from last night and a pair of basketball shorts and quietly slipped out his door only to almost crash into Randy on the way out of his room.

"Your not cooking then who is?" John asked

"Don't know, Kinley is still sleeping I bet mom is here" Randy said and together they walked down to find his mom in the kitchen cooking them both breakfast.

"Good morning boys about time you wake up" Elaine stated and gave both of her boys kisses to the cheeks "Who all is here?"

"Kinley and Krista and both are still sleeping" Randy said

"Who are they dear?" Elaine asked

"Friends really good friends of ours Momma Elaine, they might be our PA's and personal doctor's as of today as well" John said

Knowing that Randy would get much heat from his mom if he brought home another girl that he just met. Elaine looked at both of her sons and just shook her head at them. It wasn't long after Randy and John were in the kitchen and now eating breakfast that Kinley came down and smiled at Randy then John. "Good morning Kinley" Randy said and stood up from his spot at the island to give her a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Good morning as well" Kinley said

"Mom this is Kinley Eaton a good friend of mine" Randy said as he introduced the two of them

"Good morning dear sit and what do you want to eat?" Elaine asked as she quickly hugged Kinley

"Good morning as well whatever you have fixed is fine minus the coffee" Kinley said with a smiled and looked at Randy who just shrugged his shoulders

"You look very familiar Kinley have we met before?" Elaine asked

"No, we haven't but I know where you have seen me, I exchange my son at the same place Randy exchanges his daughter" Kinley said

"That's why you look so familiar to me how old is your son?" Elaine asked

"Almost four months old here is a picture of Ryder Kendall" Kinley said and grabbed her phone and pulled up the latest picture of her son and showed Elaine

"He is just so handsome and cute, those baby blues" Elaine said

"Thanks he is my life"

"Just like my Alanna is mine" Randy said and smiled at Kinley the girl he was falling in love with.

Elaine could see the look in her son's face and knew it was one of pure love for Kinley and knew from the way Kinley was looking back at Randy he was the one for her. No matter who had been hurt in the process there is love always blooming around and between Randy and Kinley they had the same passion for their kids as they did for themselves.

"Well my work is done here, Randy I talk to you later you too John. Kinley I hope to see you around more often and that son of yours if you need anything get my number from Randy and call me I will be more than happy to help" Elaine said and hugged Kinley again

"Thanks for breakfast" Kinley said and smiled at Elaine who hugged her back and then pressed kisses to every one's cheek and was out the door knowing that she would have her hands full once Bob got wind of a new woman in Randy's life.

It wasn't long after Elaine left when Krista came down the stairs with a smile on her face "Good morning"

"Your too freaking happy...I can tell by the smile and I don't want to know" Kinley said with a smirk on her face

"You might as well wipe that look off your face right now, I can tell as well" Krista replied and sat down by John who pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up to clean up the kitchen

"Krista do you want anything to eat?" Randy asked

"Nope I am good for now will grab food later, what is the plan for today or is there one?" Krista asked

"Well Vince would like to meet the four of us at 3pm and go from there until then nothing" Randy said and pulled Kinley into his arms and held her against his chest as she snuggled into it and yawned

"Sleep is what I would like to do till at least noon then go back to my place and get cleaned up" Kinley said

"That can happen. John you got the kitchen?" Randy asked

"Yeah I do man don't worry about us, I might take Krista out for breakfast if she will let me then who knows..." John stated with a smirk on his face

"You know the way in and out man keep it down, I bet anything my dad will be here within the hour or calling and wanting to know what all is going on here" Randy said and as if on cue his front door opens and you can hear voices talking and Randy walked to the entry way "Hey man whats up?"

"Not much heard you got a couple of girls here and want to make sure your okay son" Bob said

"Mom or who told you?" Randy asked his dad "Dad were good we have known them for a while now. Dad this is Kinley Eaton and her best friend Krista"

"Hello ladies, John, well I will be on my way if you girls need help with these two ornery wrestlers please call from Randy's phone and we will be over to help, Vince and then your mom gave it away" Bob stated and was out the door.

Randy and Kinley headed back up and both climbed back in bed as it was only 8am and Randy wrapped his arms around Kinley as they let sleep consume them. John finished with the kitchen and then pulled Krista to him and kissed her on the lips once the kiss broke Krista smiled up at John "If you want to take me to breakfast get dressed then we can take my car and head to my place" Krista stated

"Sounds good" John said and they headed up and John changed clothes and they soon took off and grabbed breakfast at Sonic for Krista and headed to her place.

"Its not much but I share it with Kinley and all, we are looking for a better place" Krista said as she showed John the place

"I can understand that, its not in the best of places I would like to see the three of you living in a better neighborhood and all. I just moved from Tampa to St Louis just next door to Randy, just last night I didn't want to go home to boxes and unpack and plus all my stuff isn't here yet" John said "So now what do you want to do?"

"Sleep in my own bed and your coming with me then take a joint shower and get cleaned up meet with Vince and go from there sexy" Krista said and led John to her bedroom and they both strip down to their undies and John wrapped his arms around Krista and they let sleep consume them.

As the day went on both girls met up with Vince along with Randy and John and are now both under contract with the WWE but only working with Randy and John. Vince understood the situation with Kinley and Ryder and gave her the same deal that Randy has, bring the baby on the road till it was the week of the fathers then have the weekend off so on. Randy and John wanted to surprise both girls with a nice dinner out.

Kinley and Krista were both very please with their new jobs and couldn't wait to travel and see the world. As they were getting ready for supper they were both in the shower getting cleaned up when Kinley heard a loud noise and thought it might be Randy and John but when she looked down the stairs it was Jayson and Brandon, who were locking the door behind them and headed up the stairs, Kinley grabbed her phone and called Randy who said they just pulled up and Kinley told him to hurry up as Jayson was now there and now in her room.

Jayson grabbed Kinley and threw her up against the wall which knocked her out in the process and he started to beat her as Brandon was trying to break down Krista's door but she had it locked and was hiding in her closet trying to call John, knowing it would be a matter of minutes till Brandon found her and did the same thing to her that Jayson was doing to Kinley.

Thankfully Randy and John ran up to rescue the girls and got there quickly and John was trying his hardest to get Krista out of the closet but she wasnt moving. John finally walked in and sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried.

Randy was trying to get Kinley to come around and after a few minutes Kinley woke up and started to cry. Randy wanted to get her checked out and called the doctor who travels with the Red Team and asked him to meet them at his place. Randy and John got the girls into his truck and then from there as fast as he could to his place.

As Randy carried Kinley up to his room and laid her on his bed she was still crying and scared that Jayson would find her again.

"Baby your safe, you safe calm down. I have the doctor that travels with us coming to look you over honey, where does it hurt?" Randy asked

"Everywhere my head hurts the most right now thank god you got there when you did" Kinley said

"Trent should be here soon honey, where else does it hurt?" Randy asked as he heard the door bell and heard John telling Trent where he and Kinley were.

It wasn't long and Trent was please to see that Kinley only had two broken ribs and no concussion, but was able to give her something for the massive migraine she had. Trent told Randy if Kinley was to get worse call but to take her to the ER.

Randy walked Trent down to the door and told him thanks again and noticed that Ted was in the living room "Hey man when did you get here not that I mind just wondering and what have you done with my sister?"

"She is at home resting we just flew in. Whats going on here?" Ted asked

"My PA and personal doctor was attacked at her place by her ex husband and I called Trent to come take a look at her and all." Randy told his brother in law

"Thats awesome where is Cena?" Ted quesitoned

"Did you check the kitchen I know we had plans to take the girls to go and eat supper but that was changed when they were both attacked and he was in the kitchen with Krista" Randy said and walked into the kitchen "Hey hey not in my kitchen you got your own fucking place for that"

"Okay pipe down I can't keep my pants on for anything Orton, we were just kissing" John said while Krista giggled "Hey Ted, whats up?"

"Not much just wanted to let you know that Liz is contacting me and wanting to know if she can call you" Ted said

"Nope I divorced her and that was final of the phone calls, tell her not to contact me anymore or I might do it never mind Ted I will take care of it" John said "Krista hon lets go and take a walk. Ted I am sorry she keeps calling you thank for letting me know"

"Not a problem man talk to the two of you later it was nice to meet you Krista" Ted said

"Nice to meet you too" Krista said and grabbed her phone and smiled at Randy and followed John to the door he put his arm around her and they walked out the door

"I hope I didn't ruin their relationship" Ted said

"No you didn't ruin it Ted, they are new John had yet to explain Liz and they are divorced just like Sam and I. I guess I should explain Kinley to you then shouldn't I?" Randy asked

"That would be a good place to start" Ted said and they sat down in the living room to talk. Randy explained everything to his brother in law and Ted told him not to worry about it he could completely see the love that Randy has for Kinley.

John and Krista walked to his house and walked in after John locked the door they walked to the living room where John sat down and pulled Krista to him and kissed her quickly.

"I need to explain my relationship with Liz. We dated for years I asked her to marry me and after the wedding I came home too many times to count and found her in our bed with someone else. I forgave her the first couple of times but after that it was the dull heartache as someone I loved so much could do that to me. I filed for divorce and since we both signed the pre nup she got a small ammount from me and since then she has been trying to contact me and I changed my number many times and Ted has been kind enough to check on my house down there before I moved here. I am done with her, there are no feelings for her. I can't help it Krista but damn it you are the one for me. I have this connection with you, I want you and only you" John said

"Thats a lot to take in John, but I completely understand, and you have lighted something in me I didn't know that was there and it was the passion I have, thank you for doing that, and yes I will be with you and only you John. But you need to know Brandon is my ex and that is what he will remain my ex there is nothing there, but he is Jayson's brother and we did marry, but no kids thankfully. I divorced him about a month after Kinley left Jayson, I love my nephew and will do anything for him. I love you John and what you have done to me thank you" Krista told him

"Move in with me" John said

"Only if you are sure John I don't want you to feel like you want that only if you are sure" Krista said

"I am very sure Krista. I love you and only you. Now I need to call Liz from my phone but don't want her to have my number" John said

"So use mine and yes I will move in, but please put it on speaker" Krista said

"Deal baby" John said and took Krista's phone from her hand and dialed Liz

"Hello" she answered

"Liz its John"

"I am so glad you called. Why wont you talk to me?" Liz asked

"You know why Liz we are done, I have moved on and you need to do the same thing, don't contact my family, Ted, Randy or anyone in the WWE" John said while looking at Krista with a smile and she smiled back

"John we were perfect together think of what we had. I love you John don't leave me again please don't leave again" Liz whined

"Liz you cheated on my how many times? I don't want to hear it, you are out of my life. I am with someone and I love her with everything I have in me and more. Please leave me alone" John said

"Goodbye John take care of yourself" Liz conceed and hung up

"Now that is taken care of, lets take care of you Krista" John stated with a smile

Krista just smiled up at John and he picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and started to make love to her as the night passed they made love for hours on end as they exploded in each others releases, John pulled out and rolled to his back then pulled Krista to his chest and pulled the covers up and they let sleep consume them.

The next morning came quickly for both groaned when the light was streaming through his bedroom windown and rolled to face the wall but was met with a soft groan as Krista was starting to wake up and groaned as well. "Good morning Sweetie" Krista said

"Good morning to you as well honey how did you sleep?" John asked his girlfriend

"Good in your arms don't ever let me go" Krista said

"I wont hon I will protect you honey don't worry about that, why don't we get dressed and head to your place and get your stuff honey." John said "What time do you want to leave here and do this?"

"Soon, I know that Brandon will probably be watching the place so who knows what time he drunk ass might show up so we might want to head out soon that way Kinley and Randy will be there the same time we are honey" Krista said while sitting up in bed then reached over John to find her bra and tank top

"I will call Orton in a minute and the four of us can head over there and get your guys's stuff and all" John said

It wasn't long and Randy and Kinley were already up and over getting her stuff, Randy with the help of John broke down the crib and changing table and loaded it into his his dad's truck who was there helping as well. Nathan was already making one trip with the girls thing to both houses and getting it all unloaded while Ted and Cody where helping unload things into both houses. Elaine said that she would take the extra crib and put it at their house that way she always had something for when they were over, she already had something for Alanna but nothing for Ryder. As the day went on they had everything cleaned out and both Kinley and Krista did the last look over and told their landlord that they were leaving the couches and beds as they didn't want them anymore and said that they were done and ready to and leave this place behind.

Monday was soon here and after attending Raw that night the girls were completely worn out. Elaine had taken the time while they were at the show to unpack John's house with the help of Carol who had flown in to see her son and they had the entire house done and cleaned before John and Krista got back from Raw.

Over the next few months John and Krista became extremely close in their relationship John both majorly in love with each other and couldn't wait to be married as John had proposed to Krista a few weeks ago and she accepted with a kiss and couldn't wait to pick out her dress which she and Kinley had gone shopping for and she was having a hard time finding the perfect dress for her.

It was almost 6 months into the relationship of Randy and Kinley and things were going great, both were extremely close with their little ones and Kinley came to love Alanna as her own as Randy had come to love Ryder as he own as well. Randy was just getting Ryder ready for bed as Kinley was in with Alanna and she was feeding her a bottle and rocking her to sleep as well. Randy just got Ryder down and knew that it was time to ask Kinley the question that has been on his mind for a few weeks now. Kinley was just coming out of the baby's room and smiled when Randy pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Hey I have supper ready baby come eat"

"Aren't you Mr Romantic at home with the kids" Kinley said with a smile as they walked downstairs

"I can be, I thought about asking mom to come over and take care of the babies but decided that we could use a night in just us with our babies and still make it romanitic"Randy said with a smile as he pulled Kinley to him and held her close "Here sit down and close your eyes"

Kinley did as she was told and closed her eyes and could feel Randy take her left hand in his and slip something on her finger "Open them my love"

Kinley just gasped at the diamond ring that was on her hand and smiled at Randy "Its beautiful"

"Marry me Kinley I love you and I want you in my life for the rest of it. I love you and Ryder please marry me"Randy asked

"You are my world Randal and yes I will marry you" Kinley told him and press a light kiss to his lips and smiled once they broke apart "This ring is wonderful and I love it and you"

As the night went on both Randy and Kinley couldn't stop smiling at each other as they finally fell asleep in each other's arms after making love for a few hours. The next morning came quick for both of them as the babies were up and Ryder was up first wanting to be fed and Randy decided to let Kinley sleep in and got up with him and got his bottle ready and fed him as Alanna woke up and played in her crib as Kinley could hear her and got up to get her bottle ready and fed her.

"Randy my doctor's appointment is this afternoon do you want to take the babies with us or have your mom or my mom watch them or we could see if Uncle John and Aunt Krista would watch them for us" Kinley said

"Why don't I call John and Krista to see" Randy said "What time is your appointment?"

"Not tell 2pm during naptime" Kinley said

Randy pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to both John and Krista who both relpied they would be there at 1pm so they could go to lunch before Kinley's appointment.

After having a quick lunch and heading to the doctor's office Kinley signed in and sat down by Randy and laid her head against his shoulder "You still not feeling good?" Randy asked

"Not really just drained and all, I know we have been super busy but I shouldn't be this worn down" Kinley told him

"Kinley Eaton"

Randy helped Kinley up and they walked to the nurse who had called her name, after having her vitals taken and blood drawn they were told the doctor would be with them soon.

Kinley sat on the exam table and Randy parted her legs and stepped to where he was standing in the small space and wrapped his arms around Kinley as she laid her head against his chest and listened to Randy's heart beating slowly which was about to put her to sleep when her doctor knocked on the door.

"Hi Kinley and Randy" Dr Peterson said

"Hi" they both replied

"What brings you in today Kinley?" Dr Peterson asked as Randy sat down on the exam table behind Kinley and started to rub her back

"I am drained, I know with traveling as much as we do, both Ryder and Alanna are now 7 months we are busy, but I shouldn't want to be in bed by 6pm everynight" Kinley said

"No you shouldn't honey. I know my nurse drew some blood and I think that we should do a once over just to make sure nothing else is going on, when was your last cycle?" Dr Peterson asked as she washed her hands and then felt on Kinley's neck and back

"I think it was almost 6 weeks ago, with all the stress from traveling, just Jayson who gives me some trouble now and all" Kinley said

"Ah, is anything super tender?" Dr Peterson asked

"Yes my breast and stomach" Kinley said

"I think I know what is going on but I want to make sure, you might be pregnant honey but the blood work will let us know and we will go from there" Dr Peterson said "Everything else is fine"

A nurse knocked on the door and called the doctor into the hall to talk for a moment. Randy stood and walked over to his soon to be bride and pulled her into his arms

"Baby its okay"Randy told her

"Are you sure about that Randy, if I am pregnant we will have three babies under 2" Kinley said

"Yes honey I am we have talked about more kids and I want you as the mother of our babies. I love Kinley" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I love you too Randy"

Dr Peterson walked back into the room and smiled at the couple who were waiting the news to find out if Kinley was pregnant. "I have your results back and you are pregnant Kinley, why don't you lay back and we can see how far if I can hear the baby's heartbeat now I know your almost 13 weeks if not we will do a sono and find out"

Randy helped Kinley lay back and soon they were able to hear the baby's heart beat. "I would like to get a sono honey to get your due date

After the sono and printing pictures of for Kinley's chart and Kinley and Randy they found out that Kinley's due date was April 11, 2011 and they couldn't wait. On the way home Randy and Kinley both decided they didn't want to wait to get married and thought the best way was just to go to the courthouse and get married by the Justice of the Peace. "Randy do we want to find someone to stand up with us or not?" Kinley asked

"How about we ask John and Krista, they are not only our best friends but family as well" Randy said as he pulled into the driveway

As Randy helped Kinley out of his truck they walk in to find both babies sound asleep in their swings and John and Krista planning their wedding. "Hey how was your appointment?" Krista asked

"Good, we have a question for you" Kinley said

"Okay"

"Randy and I would like it if the two of you will stand up with us as we get married this afternoon" Kinley said

"Get married this afternoon why this afternoon?" Krista asked

"We don't want to wait, we both had big wedding this first time around and we don't want that now. Plus I don't want to be huge when I get married" Kiney said

"Huge?" Krista asked

"I'm 13 weeks pregnant and we don't want to wait honey" Kinley said

"I'm happy for the two of you but don't you want to have a wedding honey that friends and family can come to?" Krista asked "I want you to be happy"

"I am happy and I don't want anything big I had that once, we both want this so please stand up with Randy and I" Kinley asked

"Okay honey when are you two getting married?" Krista asked

"At four pm so dress nice and we are getting the babies changed and taking them with us" Kinley said

"We can do that hon see ya here at lets say 3:30 do your guys parents know?" Krista asked

"We will call and tell them both here in a few" Randy said

"Okay see the two of you shortly" Krista said

After John and Krista left to go and change clothes Randy pulled Kinley into his arms and they walked into the office to call their parents and tell them of the news. Since Kinley's parents were off on vacation they called them first

"Hello" Cathy answered

"Mom its Kinley and Randy we have you on speaker phone" Kinley said

"Hi you two hows Ryder?" Cathy asked

"Good taking a nap right now. We have something we want to tell you guys" Kinley said

"Okay hon go ahead" David said

"As the both of you know I asked Kinley to marry me and she said yes, this afternoon while Kinley was at her doctor's appointment we found out we are 13 weeks pregnant, and on the way home we decided to get married at the courthouse at 4pm" Randy said

"We are happy for the both of you, thats is awesome you are pregnant again honey Randy take care of my babies" Cathy said

"You know I will Cathy" Randy said

"When we get home in two weeks we will take the babies for the week so you don't have to travel with them and just let the two of you have some time together" Cathy said

"Thanks mom" Kinley said

"Welcome to the family again Randy see you guys in three weeks" Cathy said and with that they said good bye and hung up

"That was easy" Kinley said

"Yes it was do you feel like calling my parents or call them over here and tell them in person?" Randy asked

"Call"

"Okay" Randy said and dialed his mom when the doorbell rang and he went to open it and there stood his parents "What are you two doing here, not that we aren't happy to see you but we were getting ready to call you"

"We just thought we would come by and see the babies and see the two of you, where is Kinley?" Elaine asked

"Right here Elaine" Kinley said as she sat down on the couch

"Why don't the two of you come in and sit we need to talk to you guys about something" Randy said "Don't worry its not bad"

"Well what is it Randy?" Bob asked

"As the two of you know I asked Kinley to marry me last night, and as you can tell by her hand and smile we are getting married this afternoon we found something else as Kinley had her doctor's appointment" Randy said

"How did that go Kinley?" Elaine asked

"Good, we found out I am 13 weeks pregnant and due April 11 next year. The other thing is on the way home we both decided to go ahead and get married by the JP as neither of us want a big wedding as we already did that" Kinley said

"We can understand that congrats on being pregnant again, why don't we take Ryder and Alanna home with us and you two can have a romantic night" Elaine said "Welcome to the family again Kinley when are you two getting married?"

"At four we asked Krista and John to stand up with us" Randy said

"Well my son congrats again we love the both of you, Elaine why don't you help Kinley pack the diaper bags and we and let these two get ready to leave and all" Bob said

"Good idea hon come on Kinley lets go and get those little ones ready to go" Elaine said

As the girls went to pack some clothes for the babies they walked into Ryder's room first and he was up and standing in his crib and giggled when he saw his mom and grandma. Elaine took care of Ryder while Kinley quickly packed his bag. Randy came up to give Ryder his bottle and took him from Elaine as they got Alanna packed and soon the babies were gone and they were now getting dressed to get married.

Wedding of Randy and Kinley

Since they were baby free for the next few nights as Bob and Elaine were keeping them. As the four arrived at the courthouse to get married John had an idea and asked Krista to marry him then as well and she said that was a great idea. As they stood up with Kinley and Randy they said their vows to each other and soon they were husband and wife and very happy and very much in love.

It wasn't long and John and Krista were married as well as they were married right after Randy and Kinley were, they were very much in love and decided not to wait as well.

As the months passed Kinley was glowing in her pregnancy and after finding out they were expecting a little girl they couldn't wait, both Kinley and Krista had the nursery done in a light pink and white with beadboard around the bottom half of the wall they only thing was to pick out a name for their daughter.

The Birth of A Wonderful Surprise

Kinley was now in her eight month of her pregnancy and not in the best of moods as she wasn't very comfy anymore, the baby had moved down and it was harder for her to move around. Randy was helping Kinley into the doctor's office for her appointment Kinley signed in and sat down next to her husband who she was majorly in love with. It wasn't long till her name was called and Randy helped her back up and they walked over to the waiting nurse. After vitals were taken Kinley just sat on the exam table with Randy standing in front of her with his arms wrapped around his wife and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

It wasn't long till Dr Peterson was in the room and listened to the baby who was nice and content, since Kinley was 36 weeks they talked about inducing.

"Kinley you are considered full term we can induce today if you want" Dr Peterson said

"Please, I want her here now" Kinley said "I want my body back"

"I can understand that, I will walk the two of you over there now and get everything ready. Do you still want your epidural?" Dr Peterson asked

"Yes I do, are you going to break my water first then start the pit?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am. You have been contracting for a few weeks Kinley and you are dilated to a 6 now and 90% effaced you are more than ready to have this baby" Dr Peterson said

As they walked to the labor and Kinley's water broke and after getting checked over she was now dilated to an 8 and soon her epidural was in place and Kinley was able to rest and let her body do the work it needed to. It was about two hours after getting to the hospital and getting checked over that Kinley was wanting to push about 20 minutes later...

"Kinley on the next contraction I want you to push with everything you have" Dr Peterson said

"Here we go baby and push" Randy said as he held Kinley's hand as she pushed

"Stop, she is here congrats guys" Dr Peterson "Randy do you want to cut the cord?"

"Sure" Randy said as he let go of Kinley's hand and stepped over to cut the cord he had tears in his eyes as he thought his daughter was beautiful.

"Kinley dear do we have a name for you daughter?" Lily asked as she handed the baby over to Kinley so she could hold her daughter

"Yes Reagan Krista Orton, how much did she weigh?" Kinley asked

"6lbs 10oz and 22 inches long and perfect" Dr Peterson said "I will check in on the three of you later get some rest"

As the day passed Kinley had many visitors and every one was happy that the baby was here and very healthy. As the days passed Kinley and Reagan were released and they were happy at home.

Both Randy and Kinley along with John and Krista had broken hearts that were healed by finding each other.


End file.
